1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a recording equipment travel cart for the convenient transportation of equipment used in legal video depositions, and more particularly, to a compact travel cart for easily and safely transporting rack-mounted video deposition equipment such as camcorders, cassette players, audio mixers, monitors, cables, and microphones to reduce setup and loading time and for other conveniences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video recorded legal depositions require the use of numerous pieces of expensive equipment. Equipment typically used includes camcorders, cassette players, audio mixers, LCD monitors, microphones, several hundred feet of cable, microphones, and power cables. This equipment is expensive to purchase, replace, maintain, and transport.
Damage commonly occurs during transportation because the equipment is bulky, awkward to carry, and requires numerous trips. In addition, it is often time consuming to load the equipment, set up the equipment, and then break down and reload it again. Any time spent setting up and loading equipment detracts from time that could be spent covering depositions.
Accordingly, a travel cart capable of reducing travel, loading, and setup time while providing protection to the equipment and convenience in transporting would be well received. The instant invention resolves the above-noted problems by providing a detachable two-part cart having a collapsible handle, lockable wheels, protective covering, securing straps, prearranged rack equipment, cables, and a hardwired panel all contained in one travel cart for easy setup, storage, and transportation between depositions.